Race disparities in mental health outcomes have been noted, but have been characterized by mixed findings and limited sampling. In addition, much of the literature on race and mental health lacks a clear theoretical framework. This dissertation draws upon social psychological theory on roles and identity to explain race differences in the effects of roles on mental health. While the effects of holding multiple roles appears to be beneficial for mental health, we know little about race differences in the effect of multiple role occupancy on mental health. The limited research available on this topic suggests that the relationship between social roles and mental health does vary across race. What remains less clear is why race differences in the effect of roles have been observed. Social psychological explanations suggest that the meanings people attach to roles may moderate the effect roles have on mental health. However, a limitation of this research is that it does not consider cultural variation in the meaning of roles. An understanding of the relationships among race, role occupancy and role meaning will shed light on the reasons for the differential effects of roles on mental health. This project will add to existing literature on race and mental health in several important ways. First, it extends theory and research on social roles and mental health by applying sociological theory to the examination of race and well-being. Second, this research extends current research in identity theory. To date, identity theory does not adequately address minority mental health (for an exception see Jackson and Mustillo 2001). Third, applications of identity theory tend to be based on convenience samples. This study uses nationally representative data. This allows for gender and race comparisons in the relationship between role meaning and mental health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]